


A Not So Silent Night

by nifty_bently



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_bently/pseuds/nifty_bently
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go Christmas tree shopping and they end up doing other things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	A Not So Silent Night

“What do you say to going out and getting a Christmas tree with me?”

Aziraphale called over to crowley who was spread out, slouching on his coach in the book shop. It was that time of the year with all the snow, lights, trees, and holiday cheer, and Aziraphale felt his shop was a little empty and needed some brightening up. The tree could go right in the middle of the shop where it opened up into a beautiful cylindrical space, reaching high up in his book shop. It would be perfect.

“Why do you want a Christmas tree? I thought we were over heaven and everything having to do with them. Christmas is basically celebrating the birth of the “savior” Jesus. He’s basically the same thing as Adam. Actually, Adam did save us so I’d say the son of the Devil is better than Jesus.”

“Crowley, my dear, I’m not really doing it to celebrate anything, I just think they are absolutely beautiful and it would definitely brighten up my shop.”

“You know, brightening up your shop will just bring more people in here. I thought that was what you were trying to avoid.”

“Well that’s nothing a little hissing can’t fix,” Aziraphale winks at Crowley and he blushes, “Now what do you think of making this holiday about something else and starting a new tradition?”

“How so?”

“Well, let’s celebrate the world and how we, the kids, Anathema, Newt, and us, saved the world. So we would all be the “saviors” of the world and not specifically a Heaven or Hell spawn.”

“Hmm, I like that. Good thinkin’ Angel.”

“Now, let’s go get that tree!”

_____

The car ride over to the tree farm was quiet as usual. They loved the peaceful rides together where they didn’t need to talk about anything and could relax in each other’s presence with no worries or pressures of the world ending. The only problem is now that there is no threat of the world ending or their respective head offices, they can finally be together but neither of them have done anything about it. Crowley is afraid that he would be going to fast for Aziraphale and Aziraphale is afraid of Crowley not being somebody who could love someone like him after all he’s been through. The one thing they are both afraid of is scaring each other away. There are no more threats at the moment and hopefully not for a while and they are both enjoying each other’s company. They don’t want to lose each other after all of the things they’ve been through to get to this point.

“Here,” Crowley announces.

“Wow,” Aziraphale breathes as he gets out of the car, “Isn’t is lovely?”

“Mhmm,” Crowley responds.

The trees were so splendidly green and the snow built up on the branches made it look like a winter wonderland.

“Angel, do you want a precut tree or do you want to go cut one from the field?”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale contemplates, looking back and forth between the two, “How about we look through the precut ones and if we can’t find anything we will go to the field.”

“K, ‘s good with me.”

They walk around the rows of trees in the precut section and Aziraphale is surprised at the wide range of options in this small-ish area. While they walk around, they inspect the trees (which is mostly Crowley, Aziraphale is just taking it all in) which takes about ten minutes.

“I d-don’t like a-any of these.” Crowley chatters out.

“Oh dear, you’re shivering! Here, take my scarf.” Aziraphale pulls off his scarf and wraps it a couple times around Crowley’s neck. He looks cute in Aziraphale’s tartan. “Better?” 

“A l-little, th-thanks.”

“Do you want my gloves too?”

“No, i-it’s fine.”

“Dear, I’m fine, I have insulation if you know what I mean,” Aziraphale giggles, “Take them.”

“F-fine.” Crowley takes the gloves and slips them on and is thankful, even though they are a little small.

“Now let’s go look at the other selection of trees.”

“K.”

They have to take a hayride to get to the field of trees because it’s a little far but they’re okay with sitting for a bit. Crowley plops down on the hay bail and Aziraphale sets himself down right beside Crowley, arms pushed up against each other. 

“Still cold?”

“Yeah, kinda. I’m cold blooded, can’t help it. ‘S better though.”

Aziraphale takes his arm, wraps it around Crowley and rubs his hand up and down his arm. Crowley stiffens a bit at the gesture.

“Sorry, is this okay?”

“Yeah, I was just - um - not expecting it I guess.”

Aziraphale scoots closer to Crowley, if that was even possible, and holds him a little tighter. Crowley softens and melts into Aziraphale’s arms. Aziraphale gives a smile as he feels Crowley leaning into him. Crowley is warming up quickly but mostly from him blushing as the other passengers on the hayride smile at them and whisper to each other (not very quietly) about how cute they are together. Their snuggling is cut short though. It’s the end of the hayride and they have to get off.

“Don’t forget the a saw!” The tractor driver shouts out to the passengers. Crowley grabs a saw as they step off the back. 

The trees are organized in sections and labeled by big Christmassy decorated signs. There were many types of trees to choose from: Fraser Fir, Douglas Fir, Concolor Fir, Scotch Pine, and Blue Spruce. 

“Hmm, there are a lot of choices dear, where should we start?”

“Um, personally, I like the Douglas Firs. They are tall, which would be good for the big space in your shop, and have a good piney smell.”

“You’re so smart darling, I’m so glad I have a plant conessoir with me.” Aziraphale grins and gives a little squeeze to Crowley’s bicep. Crowley doesn’t even know what to say and blushes a light shade of scarlet. How could Aziraphale not know what he was doing to him with all these pet names and touching? How did he go to fast for Aziraphale? How has nothing more happened before? The most touchy they have been since the beginning of time was probably the hayride! 

Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s hand and pulls him as they head toward the Douglas Fir section because frankly, Crowley couldn’t take another second of just staring at each other or he might do something he’ll regret. However, holding hands was not helping either. Even the glove separating their skin was not enough to stop the sparks from spreading through them. Aziraphale kind of jumps and Crowley drops his hand and both continue to walk. They both misinterpret each other. Aziraphale jumps because of the sudden action of Crowley and the sparks between them, but Crowley reads it as Aziraphale being scared. Crowley letting go was because of the sparks and not wanting to do anything that would scare Aziraphale away, but Aziraphaple read it as Crowley not liking holding hands with him. They stand a little further apart than usual as they browse through the selection of Douglas Firs. 

Aziraphale takes a dead stop in front of one gorgeous, tall, dark green Douglas Fir, “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Mhm. I think this is the one.” Crowley states while inspecting it.

“I’ll go get the tree cart, okay?”

“Yup, fine.”

Crowley watches as Aziraphale struts away to get the cart and stares in awe. He is just so fascinated at how proper and well dressed his is even while going to cut down a tree where most people wear jeans or sweatpants and their least valuable jackets. Aziraphale, however, is wearing his normal tan suit and tartan bow tie with some added layers for the winter, half of which were given up to Crowley. He is so deep in thought he doesn’t realize Aziraphale has walked up with the cart and is talking to him.

“Crowley?”

“Hmm w-what?” Crowley mumbles embarrassingly.

“I asked if you were ready to start cutting the tree down.”

“Oh, um, yeah.”

Crowley kneels down and bends over to cut the tree down. His jacket slides up and reveals a sliver of soft skin above a beautiful round butt.

“Mmm,” Aziraphale hums to himself. He realizes it wasn’t very quiet and turns scarlet all the way up to the tips of his ears

Crowley twisted his head around looking up at him. His movement russells the tree and snow falls off onto the strip of skin. Crowley shudders at the burst of cold on his back. Aziraphale jumps forward brushing the snow off his back, “Sorry.”

Crowley twists around and grabs Aziraphale’s wrists, “S-sorry,” Aziraphale says again. He stares into his eyes. He realized that Aziraphale was making that seductive noise at his ass sticking in the air. He also realizes that he is not the only one with these feelings, and the nicknames and touching, especially the hayride, weren’t just Aziraphale being Aziraphale. Crowley wouldn’t scare him off by kissing him if he felt this way about him ass. Worst case scenario, he might catch Aziraphale off guard but it probably wouldn’t scare him away, right? He has to take the chance. A lifetime of love, embrace, cuddles, kisses, and whatever else they could offer each other or a momentarily frightened man who he could easily find like he did in Mesopotamia, Golgotha, Rome...okay, enough thinking. 

Crowley surges forward, pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s with such force and passion he nearly knocks him onto the tree cart. He drops Aziraphale’s hands, wraps one around his waist and one around the nape of his neck brushing the tips of his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft, white curls. Crowley is relieved that Aziraphale kisses back, honestly more than he thought. His tongue pressing against Crowley’s opening longing to get into his mouth. Crowley opens and they hungrily wrap their tongues together. They press closer and closer together, kissing deeper and deeper. They release from each other, not because they need to breathe, but because they want to look at the love or their lives..

“Don’t be sorry angel, I’ve wanted this for thousands of years!” Crowley says breathily.

“Oh, me too darling!” 

“Well why didn’t you say anything?” Crowley exclaims.

“I was afraid I would scare you off!”

“I was too! Demons aren’t normally the ones who have all of these feelings so I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

Aziraphale takes his hands and cups Crowley’s face “Well how about from now on we tell each other our feelings. You don’t have to worry about me leaving you, I love you Crowley,” 

“Oh Angel, my love,” Crowley basically moans as he leans in for another kiss. It is very heated and after a while he slowly moves down pecking little kisses on his cheek and neck then pulls Aziraphale into a hug. Aziraphale hugs back eagerly and rubs his hands up and down Crowley’s back. “Honey, we should really get this tree cut down and back to the shop. The faster we do that the faster we can get back to doing this,” Azriaphale advised reaching down, caressing Crowley’s ass.

“Mhmm, yeah.” Crowley acknowledged not letting go of Aziraphale. He snaps his fingers and the two of them are standing outside of the Bently with the tree strapped on top of the car. 

“Crowley, no miracles!” Aziraphale protests but not entirely rejecting it.  
“‘S only one. Now get in the car angel.”

They both climb into the car and Crowley puts the Bently into gear, heading back to the shop. He drives faster than usual, if that’s even possible. Aziraphale normally complains and tells him to slow down or they will be discorporated but he doesn’t this time. They both are very eager to get back.

They pull up in front of the shop and basically scramble the shop entrance drawing some attention to them from passersby. Crowley opens to door for Aziraphale and he walks in after closing the door behind him. The door is barely shut before they are grabbing at each other and pushed up against each other. Crowley has one hand in Aziraphale’s hair, clutching his soft golden curls, and the other gripping Aziraphale’s coat. Aziraphale is pinned against the door with his hands pressed flat against the oak. Both passionately kiss each other for what feels like an eternity, mouths wet, plump, and pink. 

Crowley pulls away first. “Off,” He pants pointing towards Aziraphale’s coat.

“Everything?” Aziraphale asks blushing.

Crowley smiles and he knows they both eagerly want the same thing. “Yeah.”

“You too.” Aziraphale whispers and runs his hand down Crowley’s chest. 

Now it’s Crowley’s turn to blush and he strips off his clothes in full speed, furiously wanting to touch and fuck his angel.

He barely has his coat and bowtie off when Crowley is positioned in front of him naked. Aziraphale stands there with his mouth gaping open, hands stopped unbuttoning, “Oh, darling, you are so lovely” Aziraphale beamed.

So caught up in Crowley and his heart pounding, he snaps his fingers and he is fully unclothed.

“I thought you said no miracles,” Crowley teased.

“Hush.” Aziraphale retorts as he swiftly walks over to him and pulls him to the sofa. 

Aziraphale sits down and pats his lap for Crowley to sit in. Crowley climbs on top of Aziraphale, straddling him, forehead against forehead. Their cocks are now resting against each other and both of their hearts jump and their cocks twitch. 

Aziraphale cups Crowley’s face in his soft hands. “You know I’ve loved you for millenia and I - um - have had fantasies of us doing - this.” Aziraphale blushes and looks away. 

“Angel, you have no idea. I didn’t want to go too fast for you and scare you away so I never did anything. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this with you,” Crowley professed turning Aziraphale’s face so he could look into his eyes and kiss him.

Aziraphale wraps his arms around Crowley’s waist and they sink into another fervent kiss. They are both aroused and hard between each other and Crowley grinds against Aziraphale’s dick. 

“Oh fuck,” Aziraphale moans against Crowley’s lips.

“I want you inside me,” Crowley moans back.

Aziraphale grabs Crowley’s hips, lifts him, and sets him on the sofa on all fours. He gets up on his knees behind Crowley. Thighs against thighs and chest against back. He reaches his hands to Crowley’s chest and plays with his nipples through his fingers all the while tracing wet kisses from Crowley’s neck down to his ass. Crowley makes noises that have never come out of him before and it turns Aziraphale on even more. He moves his hands from Crowley’s nipples to the front of Crowley’s thighs and drags his tongue from Crowley’s tailbone to his tight, pink hole. Crowley pushes back against Aziraphale’s tongue. 

“Fuck, angel, stop teasing,” Crowley lustfully breathes out.

Aziraphale smiles. He swirls his tongue around Crowley’s entrance before penetrating him with his tongue. Crowley’s head falls into the pillow on the sofa and he groans in desire. He fights the urge to push back onto Aziraphale’s tongue. Aziraphale sloppily sucks out Crowley’s pulsing hole getting him ready. All the while Crowley is panting and whimpering into the sofa pillow. Both their cocks dripping precum onto the sofa. He removes his mouth with one last lick over Crowley’s entrance. He reaches up and gently takes Crowley’s firey hair into his hand and lifts his head from the pillow. He reaches his other hand forward and puts his fingers up to Crowley’s lips. Crowley takes them into his mouth and twirls the fingers through his mouth. Once they are nice and wet, he releases the fingers with a slurp. Aziraphale returns back to his position and sticks one finger into Crowley’s hole. Crowley can’t help it and he surges back causing the finger to fully go in and he moans back into the pillow. Aziraphale feels he is ready for a second finger and gently pushes into his entrance. He scissors his fingers spreading the hole wider and twists them through the hot flesh inside. 

Crowley’s whining and breathing becomes louder and more unsteady. “I w-want you inside me, now,” Crowley instructs breathlessly. 

Aziraphale plants a kiss on each cheek of Crowley’s ass. “Mmm, whatever you want darling, I’ll give it to you,” Aziraphale whispers. 

The breath floats across Crowley’s back and his shivers. Aziraphale grins and lines his dick up to Crowley’s hole, precum dripping down it acting as lube. He slowly pushes in and they both howl in pleasure. Aziraphale slowly increases his pace. Crowley pushes back in time with Aziraphale pushing in, balls slapping against the sensitive skin below his entrance. The thrusts get more and more frantic, both of them hot and sweaty against each other.

“Come - come with me my love. Come with me.” Aziraphale pants into Crowley’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes!” Crowley exclaims shuddering and coming all over the sofa.

Aziraphale lets out a deep moan and cums into Crowley. He can feel Aziraphale’s cock pulsing inside him and it makes him feel so good. Aziraphale collapses on top of Crowley but Crowley is also weak from his climax and they tumble off the sofa holding each other. Aziraphale lands on his back with Crowley clutched closely to his stomach.

“Sorry,” Aziraphale giggles.

“‘S okay angel, you are quite comfortable,” Crowley chuckles. He leans his head back onto Aziraphale’s shoulder and turns to kiss his lover’s cheek.

Aziraphale smiles. He somehow is still inside Crowley and he pulls out a little and thrusts back into him. 

Crowley gasps. “Oh, we’re not quite done yet are we?” He gets off Aziraphale, sliding off his cock. He kneels in front of him, “Spread your legs,” he tells hims, nudging the insides of his thighs.

As soon as Aziraphale spread his thighs, Crowley goes down on his dick, sucking hard. Aziraphale lets out a very breathy moan and just the sound stiffens Crowley’s dick. It takes a lot of effort to not buck up into Crowley’s mouth. He doesn’t want to choke his lover. But it seems that Crowley could read his mind and literally deep throats Aziraphale taking even his balls. After all, they don’t really need to breath. He then drives his cock harder and harder into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley all the while sucking very hard and coiling his snake-like tongue around it. Azriaphale’s hands grasping the carpet suddenly move to Crowley’s silky red hair.

“I-I’m almost t-there,” Aziraphale groans out.

Crowley pulls off for a second. “Please, please come in my mouth,” he begs.

Crowley licks the slit of Aziraphale’s dick and gives one last suck before Aziraphale’s vision turns white and he jerks up sending his load into the back of Crowley’s throat. He shudders and swallows happily. 

Crowley crawls up next to his angel, sets his head on his chest, wraps his arm around his waist, and twists his leg around Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale sets his hand on Crowley’s arm, his other hand stroking Crowley’s smooth, slightly sweat soaked hair.

“That was wonderful,” Aziraphale murmurs, planting a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head.

“Mhmm, want to go again?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale snickers, “I could go all night but I quite like snuggling. Perhaps we should go to my bed.”

Crowley gets up and helps Aziraphale to his feet. They walk together to bed. 

“We’ll clean our mess up tomorrow,” Aziraphale says to Crowley on the way.

“Yeah, hopefully before any customers see,” Crowley retorts humorly.


End file.
